So it Began, How it Always Ends
by Nicole R J
Summary: A quick little one shot of James and Lily's hook up in school. My cluttered mind managed to come up with this quick little ficlet. Enjoy. RR please.


Here's a little one-shot from my collection of James/Lily ficlets. Enjoy.

…

So it Began, How it Always Ends

…

They sat side by side on the lush green grass of the grounds in a deserted area. Beside him his homework was abandoned as he carefully watched his companion rake a quill across her parchment in a soft fluent movement.

Suddenly she looked up and caught his eye. He quickly averted his gaze the telltale burn of a blush creeping up his cheeks. The next few minutes were left in silence as he lifted his quill and parchment to begin his homework. She continued her rhythmic soft scratching to her parchment.

"I have something to say," She admitted suddenly. He looked up at her, surprised. As she began to speak he admired her face.

Her emerald eyes were hidden behind a sheet of fiery hair. A shy smile curved her lush lips. She was seemingly nervous as she continuously ringed her slender, ivory hands. She looked at him with wariness and a twisted sense of desire and her bottom lip cried out in protest every time her pearly teeth would rake across it, leaving the flesh tender and more red than usual.

Maybe that was an illusion his own mind created, it was the make-up like the lipstick she wore that left her lips as red as blood and the dark eye shadow that made her eyes seem smoky with desire. She would never look at him in that way willingly. He pushed away the sadness that thought brought to him.

"Did you hear me?" She asked softly, her eyes searching his own for some type of recognition.

"Hmm?" He questioned, pulled from his daze by her soft, inquiry voice.

She sighed sadly and cast her eyes downward. When she looked back up her soft emerald eyes were replaced with cold, hate filled orbs brimmed with tears. "If you don't feel the same, you don't have to pretend you didn't hear me. Just say so," she hissed, a single tear running down her cheek.

She quickly gathered her papers and stood graceful, the yellow muggle sundress she wore clinging to her curves. "Lils," James rose also, not with the same feminine grace. "Where are you going?"

She turned to him. Her eyes were watery and she sniffed quietly. "Tell everyone I couldn't make it. Will you? If they ever show up, that is." She turned quickly and gathered her shoes in her hand.

"Lily," James's hand snaked out and tenderly caught her upper arm. "Don't go. What did you say?"

"You know what I said, James," she hissed. "I understand now that my feelings must be misplaced."

"Lily…please. Stay. I don't want you to go," James pleaded desperately.

Lily turned to him slowly a odd curious yet guarded look marring her pretty features. "…Why not?"

James quietly responded, "I…like you. I don't want you to ever go. Please tell me that's what you were telling me or else I'll die right here."

Lily sniffed, pouted then a small smile broke onto her face. The small smile slowly grew into a bright smile and her entire face lit up, the tears of sadness now of joy. "Gods, it would really suck for you if that wasn't what I said."

James laughed and took the redhead into his arms. Their lips met in a kiss as he spun her about. She squealed and giggled, her lips never leaving his for more then half a second.

…

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked along the path leading to their usual after class hang out. They knew for a fact their other two friends were already there because they shared the same last period class that got out an hour earlier.

"I think that this project should be fun," Remus defended.

"You would, Moony," Sirius said with a sly smile.

"Oh," Remus yelped coming upon a very romantic scene a few yards off. "Maybe we should come back later," The werewolf suggested.

"Huh." Sirius said, "What did I tell you two? Better pay up soon." The three boys turned back to the castle. "I knew she had a thing for him." The boys' bickering faded two teenagers were none the wiser as they continued to kiss.

Years later a boy was born baring his mother's green eyes and father's black hair. At a year old he witnessed his parent's murder and the two young souls met up in their next life. They relived yet another short but fulfilling life together. And so it continues for the rest of time itself, soul mates brought together and ripped cruelly apart before they could live to experience true adulthood.


End file.
